When Truth Or Dare Goes Right
by Softly Spoken Weasley Girl
Summary: Katie has a crush. A big crush. And Angelina and Alicia want to help. Truth or Dare seems childish and risky, but what if it works? One-shot, and T because I said so.


**This is just a little plot bunny that formed in my head because I adore Katie B/Lee J. It's only a little one shot, enjoy it!**

* * *

"Tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us!" begged Katie's best friends, Angelina and Alicia. Katie rolled her eyes and sighed.

Ever since she'd hinted at quidditch practice earlier that day that she might like someone, the girls had been badgering her about it.

"No, I'd like to keep that information classified," she responded plainly.

"It's Fred," Angelina guessed.

"No no no, George!" Alicia laughed.

The two looked at each other, then back to Katie. "IS IT OLIVER?!"

Katie shook her head fiercely. "No, no, and no again."

Angelina and Alicia sighed. "C'mon, were your _best friends._ You can tell us!"

Katie took a deep breath and looked them both in the eye. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

The girls shook their heads fervently. Katie took another deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut so she didn't have to see their reaction.

"It's... Lee."

Immediately the dorm rang with Angie and Alicia's squeals.

"You two would be perfect together!" Alicia exclaimed once they'd calmed down.

Katie spared yet another eye roll. "I'm pretty sure he likes you, Angie."

Angelina shook her head. "Nope, I even asked him once. He said his commentary is for the interest of the people alone, or something."

Katie felt a flutter of hope, then sighed and said, "Well, I'm never gonna be able to tell him i like him..."

Alicia gasped and replied, "Are you a Gryffindor or not? Brave, courageous, that's what we are!"

Katie shrugged. Angelina and Alicia huddled together for a moment before looking back at Katie.

"Truth or dare," Angie said, as if she was saying the earth was round or Snape's hair was greasy.

"W- what?" Katie stammered.

"Truth. Or. Dare. We have an idea, go fetch Oliver, we'll get the twins and Lee. Meet us in the common room."

Katie opened her mouth to argue, but within seconds the girls had dashed out of the dorm. She sighed and left to get Oliver.

He was sitting in a corner of the common room, drawing up some diagrams. Katie tapped his shoulder and he looked up from his mumbling. "Oh hello Katie."

"Hi Oliver... Angelina and Alicia wanted to organize a little game of truth or dare... you in?"

Oliver sighed and looked down to his diagrams. Katie looked at them too. They were confusing, and caused her to furrow her brow.

"You could use a break," she finally said.

Oliver nodded, and got up. They turned and found the rest of the team, minus Harry, and Lee waiting for them.

"Oh, hi everyone," Katie mumbled. Alicia motioned for everyone to sit in a circle, and they did just that.

"Alright, who would like to go first?" Angelina asked, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I will!" George volunteered. Katie rolled her eyes, of course.

"Truth or dare?" Angelina asked him.

"Dare," he said. Angelina grinned.

"Tell the person you like how you feel," she replied. George looked her in the eyes and said, "Angelina, you are the bat to my Beater, the snitch to my Seeker. I love you."

There was a stunned silence, in which Angie blushed profusely and murmured, "Wow," before George turned to Fred and said, "Freddie ole boy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Fred choked out.

"Tsk, tsk, chicken. Okay, if you could choose between having a relationship with me or Oliver, which would you choose?"

Fred grinned and said, "I am so very sorry Oliver, but as i would not like to constantly be bored out of my hair, which I do love ever so much, I would choose Georgie."

Oliver gave him a bewildered look before looking at Katie. She shrugged with a laugh.

Fred turned to Alicia, saying, "Alicia, my dear, truth or dare?"

Alicia looked at Angelina before saying, "Dare."

Fred grinned yet again. "Kiss me."

Alicia blushed, looking down at her intertwined fingers, before leaning over to Fred and kissing him quickly.

"Kiss me longer darling!" Fred called out in a dramatic voice.

"Shut it, Weasley," Alicia blushed again.

Alicia then turned and looked at me. "Katie. Truth, or dare?"

Uh oh. _If I pick truth, she'll make me admit I like Lee. If I pick dare, she'll make me admit I like Lee, possibly even kiss him. I never should have told her, _Katie thought to herself.

"Dare," she finally mumbled.

Alicia grinned triumphantly. "Kiss the boy you like."

Katie gave herself a mental face palm. Of course.

Fred and George both puckered out their lips, as if expecting her to kiss them. She hit them each behind the head as she scooted past them and over to Lee.

He looked stunned, and before her courage died, Katie kissed him.

Hesitantly, it seemed, he placed an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She inched her arm up and over his shoulder, and twisted her fingers gently into his dreadlocks.

"When you're done sucking face over there, we would LIKE to continue the GAME!" one of the twins called. Katie smiled and pulled away from Lee, who grinned back at her.

Intertwining her fingers with his, she sat next to him the rest of the game, making a mental note to thank Angelina and Alicia later.


End file.
